She and I now is an us
by Shtorm Volkov
Summary: Una maestra con sueños truncados, conoce a alguien que le hará cambiar, está padre según yo, pasen a leer cx


**Me inspire en la noche sobre este one shot OwO de hecho lo soñé(? Bueno si, pero no xD apenas me levanté y comencé a escribir cx espero que se entienda y les guste :'v**

Aquí sigo, esperando, viendo cómo avanza mi vacía y monótona vida de maestra…

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, tengo 23 años, me gradué de la prestigiosa escuela de música de Tokio, mi idea de joven era triunfar en el medio para el que me preparé, pero no todo resulta siempre como una lo planea, todo se fue para abajo cuando lo conocí a él, quien creía sería el amor de mi vida Kaito Shion.

Él era productor, representante y cantante de Kripton, lugar donde quería forjarme un sitio en la élite de la música, pero no, no fue posible, él se encargó de entrar a mi corazón y enamorarme, ahora sé que fui una completa estúpida, pero ¿qué podía esperar? Tan sólo tenía 17 años, para él sólo fui una distracción, alguien con quien pasar el rato, alguien que sólo calentara su cama, que lo acompañara en las noches, jamás me vio como algo más, sólo fui para mi pesar su amante, más tarde me enteré de que estaba casado con Meiko Sakine, fue entonces que sentí mi mundo derrumbarse, yo sólo había sido utilizada, jamás me considero para trabajar en la música, sólo fui un trofeo que le costó ganar y que ahora exhibía triunfal en la repisa de un aparador, siempre presumió ante sus amigos que había domado a la "señorita de hielo", mi vergüenza fue abrumadora que entré en depresión por varios meses y me mude aquí a Osaka, donde nadie me conociera ni me juzgara, únicamente quería paz.

Logré reponerme de aquello gracias a mi amiga Lily quien nunca me reprochó nada, al contrario siempre estuvo ahí para mí, fue ella quien me consiguió el trabajo de maestra en esta escuela, al menos sigo un poco en contacto con el mundo que me gusta, dirijo el coro de la institución y soy maestra de música y danza, es una escuela preparatoria, incluso yo sé que él que me gusten alumnos está totalmente descartado, además de que los maestros no están de buen ver, es una serie de maestros de más de 40 incluyendo maestras, yo soy la más joven de aquí.

Mi trabajo me gusta me apasiona, pero a la vez me recuerda lo estúpida que logré llegar a ser en el paso y eso aún hoy día me deprime, no sé a qué venga al tema, pero si me preguntan sobre mi sexualidad, podría casi afirmar que soy asexual, sí no siento ningún tipo de atracción por chicos ni por chicas, puedo decir quien es guapo, pero no me causa ninguna reacción en mi cuerpo.

Ahora me encuentro ingresando a la institución para impartir las clases que me corresponden hoy

- _Buenos días Hatsune-sensei-_ escucho decir a una de mis alumnas.  
- _Buenos días Kagamine-san-_ Le contestó cordialmente.

- _Espero que hoy mejore su día y… su vida-_ Me dijo antes de salir corriendo.

Me dejó sumamente inquieta sus palabras, no sé explicar bien a bien porque, quizá por el rumor de que como pertenece al club de adivinación puede ver la suerte de las personas, pero en fin traté de restarle importancia al fin y al cabo sólo son cosas de adolescentes.

Siempre tomo la misma ruta para el salón de música que está en el tercer piso, pero ésta ocasión tuve que alterar mi bien estudiado camino por reparaciones de un área del tercer piso, ahí entonces opte por modificarla, pero me dio tanta flojera tener que atravesar el patio para subir por el otro lado además de darle toda la vuelta para llegar al salón de música que estaba a un lado de las escaleras que siempre uso, por lo que al final decidí atravesar las líneas amarillas de precaución, me quité mis tacones para que no se maltrataran por el escombro que cubría las escaleras, si a eso se le puede llamar escaleras, pero en fin ya estaba en camino, no había vuelta atrás; conforme seguí avanzando vi que había agua tirada, por lo visto había una gran fuga, mi salón estaba a un lado, el piano de cola era muy caro por lo que no debía estar en contacto con el agua en ningún momento, era una obra de arte aquel instrumento al que le tomé tanto cariño, con quien compartí muchas risas con mis alumnos y lágrimas cunado decidía tocar al final del día, mis emociones se desbordaron de mi a través de desesperación y comencé a correr muy rápido para ver si estaba en buen estado mi silencioso amigo, en el último escalón antes de llegar al piso de mi destino había agua jabonosa.

Comencé a ver cómo mi vista cambiaba, el mundo se movía, fue cuando descubrí que estaba cayendo, sabía que me dolería había mucho escombro y varillas; por ello apreté muy fuerte los ojos y la boca, además de tensar mi cuerpo esperando el impacto, sin embargo éste nunca llegó,.

Me relajé abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba, seguía viendo el mismo punto en el techo, alguien me estaba deteniendo por la espalda, rápidamente me separé y me incorporé y me incliné un poco ante mi salvador aun sin verlo a la cara.

- _Muchas gracias, lamento haberle causado inconvenientes-_ Dije rápidamente.

- _Descuida, ésta vez no sucedió nada, pero deberías tener más cuidado, podría haberte paso algo muy feo-_ Me respondió tranquilamente y con una voz muy suave y algo grave que me endulzo los oídos.

De ser como suelo actuar con lo demás me habría retirado de inmediato, pero con ésta persona no, quería seguir escuchando su voz, esa voz que sentía que ya conocía, pero no recordaba de dónde.

- _Es que no quería que…-_ Antes de terminar de hablar me levanté para tener contacto visual y me encontré con unos ojos azules hermosos, era un chico con un traje azul de contratista, una gorra del mismo color, unos guantes de trabajo en sus manos, un cubre-bocas y un cinturón cargado de herramientas en su cintura, en su conjunto era un hombre muy guapo, que ¿me atraía?

Fui sacada de mis pensamientos al escucharle hablar nuevamente -¿ _No querías que…?-_

 _-Emmm… bueno… soy la maestra de música, y como hay mucha agua el piano se dañaría y entonces sería doloroso para mí-_ Contesté sin más.

- _No te preocupes, no le pasó nada, me aseguré de que no le pasara nada, es un genuino piano Alemán, no dejaría que se dañara, vamos para que te asegures de su estado, a y por cierto creo que no te informaron que durante esta semana no habría clases en este piso por las reparaciones-_ Me respondió

 _-"¿Cómo sabe que es de buena calidad? Sólo yo lo sabía cuándo me contrataron y me aseguré de restaurarlo casi por completo"-_ pensé y sólo articulé – _Está bien vamos y no, no me dijeron nada respecto a eso, pero gracias por la información-_

Caminamos a la par hasta el salón, me abrió la puerta y me cedió la entrada, en efecto el piano estaba bien, completamente seco, estaba sobre una tarima, porque se veían aun rastros de humedad.

- _¿lo ves? Está en perfectas condiciones, hice la tarima para que no ocurriera nada además de que le di una pasada con pintura para que se sellará una parte de la caja central que dejaba salir el sonido afectándolo media octava, sin antes sonaba bien ahora sonará mejor-_ Sus palabras tenían un toque de alegría y a la ves de nostalgia, no comprendí porque, pero decidí no preguntar, apenas y lo había conocido.

 _-Es verdad no pasó nada, por cierto me lo pregunte hace un momento ¿cómo sabes de instrumentos si tan sólo eres un simple…?, perdón hable demás-_ Al notar mis palabras agaché la cabeza en signo de vergüenza.

 _-sólo un contratista verdad, tranquila no pasa nada, es claro de suponer, sólo te diré que la vida da muchas vueltas y tengo mi propia explicación, pero es algo que no le contaré a una completa desconocida amante de los pianos y que casi muere en unas escaleras ¿no crees?-_ Sentí un poco de reclamo en su hablar, y con justa razón, le había ofendido.

Alcé la vista y con determinación le dije _-créeme que sé muy bien a lo que te refieres, por ello quiero conocer tu historia mi nombre es Miku, Hatsune Miku, ¿ves? Ahora el único desconocido eres tú ahora-_

 _-a-_ fue lo único que me respondió.

- _¿Disculpa?-_ Incliné la cabeza hacia un lado en signo de confusión.

La persona enfrente de mi se colocó una mano a la cintura y con una expresión algo divertida me soltó de golpe lo siguiente _-Desconocida, soy una chica, mi nombre es Megurine Luka-_

 _-¿cómo?-_ Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par no lo podía creer.

 _-Sí, soy una chica, mira-_ Se quitó la gorra y una larga cabellera rosa se extendió por su espalda, pensabas que era un chico, ¿no?-

Comencé a balbucear y me senté en una de las sillas del salón - _P-ero, es decir, tu, este, no… ¿acaso no…?-_

Vi en su rostro un poco de ¿miedo? _-Tranquila comienzas a preocuparme y lamento decepcionarte, pero soy una chica y muy guapa por cierto-_ me dijo

Para mis adentros pensé _-Dios mío llevo años sin sentir algo por alguien, y hoy que mi corazón volvió a funcionar, resulta que es una chica, rayos-_

 _-Lamento eso, no tengo la culpa de ser tan irresistible, pero tranquila si te esfuerzas quizá te corresponda-_ Con mucha altanería me dijo eso, entonces caí en la cuenta de que no sólo lo pensé, pero aun así me aventuré a preguntar _-¿Qué?, ¿Hablé en voz alta?, ¿Me escuchaste?_

 _\- Fuerte y claro señorita, supongo que pensaste en voz alta-_ Me veía completamente divertida por mi actuar

En ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara y desaparecer.

- _Dios ahora crees que soy una persona rara y te alejarás de mi ¿no es cierto?_

 _-A decir verdad si siento eso, eres algo extraña, pero no veo el por qué deba alejarme de ti, le haces bien a mi corazón, eres una persona muy expresiva._

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron, pero a la vez su última frase estaba equivocada _-Claro que no soy expresiva, soy un bloque de hielo que no se derrite con nada-_

 _-¿de qué hablas? Si tu cara lo dice todo; desde que te sostuve has tenido la cara completamente roja por eso me di cuenta de que te gustaba, y ahora que sabes que soy chica tu tono rivaliza con un tomate, no sé si es porque te avergüenzas de lo que sientes o porque te gusto más. Además de todas tus expresiones faciales te delatan fácilmente-_ Noté como se iba acercando a mi mientras se quitaba los guantes y los soltó haciéndolos caer

Por mi parte me quede muda, no sabía cómo reaccionar, lo que decía era la verdad, bueno en algunas cosas, sólo hasta ahora mi frialdad me traicionó sentí quebrarse lentamente el hielo de mi interior

- _veremos si sigue sin derretirse después de esto-_ No entendí sus palabras, pero si su acciones me tomó por el mentón y me levantó en dirección a ella, me retiró el flequillo de mi cara con su otra mano y en un movimiento me robó el aliento, me estaba besando, al inició me tensé, pero ella me abrazó y me juntó más a su cuerpo cortando la distancia, cerré mis ojos y disfrute el tacto de nuestras bocas, pausado y sin prisas, sus labios eran carnosos y dulces…

Ella se separó de mí después de algunos instantes, tomó sus guantes y su gorra, se marchó, desapareció de mi vista, al verla marcharse inexplicablemente sentí que la mitad de mis ser se iba con ella…

Me levanté y la seguí, aún con los sentidos algo nublados, pude ver como dio vuelta para bajar las escaleras con su teléfono en la mano, me detuve porque la escuché entablar una conversación, yo sé que no es bueno hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo…

- _Tranquilízate, no pasa nada mi cielo voy en camino, pero ¿tú estás bien?-_ Escucharla decir eso me partió el corazón, sólo me deslice por la pared con las manos en mi cara, que tonta fui, ella sólo se burló de mí, o bien sólo me consoló, ella es tan hermosa como para no tener a nadie con ella…

- _Bueno, no entres en pánico, voy para allá-_ Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar.

Para mi sorpresa volvió a subir las escaleras y me encontró, se sentó a mi lado y me dijo

- _¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-_

- _Nada-_ Le contesté desviando la mirada

- _¿Acaso es por lo que escuchaste?-_ En un tono serio y con la voz más grave de lo que al tiene,

 _-Puede ser-_ Contesté indiferente para que no notara que deseaba que me siguiera hablando con el mismo tono

 _-Ya veo-_ Fue lo único que dijo

 _-¿eso es todo lo que dirás?-_ Dije un tanto desesperada, no quería que todo terminara ahí

 _-sí, porque lo único que necesito hacer es esto-_ Se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó frenéticamente, inconscientemente le correspondí, sentía la necesidad de tomar todo de ella, comencé a recorrer su espalda con mis manos, ella comenzó a besar mi cuello y una de sus manos hizo presencia en mi pecho estrujándolo provocándome soltar algunos gemidos de placer, toca puntos en extremos sensibles para mí. Se detuvo un poco, como reflexionando lo que estaba haciendo, pero con mis ojos le rogué que continuara, ella me entendió y esta vez se fue directo a mi entrepierna, desabrochó mi falda, metió su mano por debajo de mi ropa interior he hizo contacto directo con mi sexo, sentir el contacto de sus manos frías me hizo sentir como si una corriente me atravesara de los pies a la cabeza, mis gemidos eran incontenibles, sólo eran acallados por sus labios.

Mi cuerpo cedió, no soporté más y me corrí, sentí unos espasmos y una felicidad enorme que me embargaba, espués posó su frente con la mía y me dijo – _Dime que esto es real, que no te irás, que no eres una ilusión-_

 _-No sé porque necesitas que diga eso, pero te lo diré yo estoy aquí contigo, ahora te hago la misma pregunta…-_ entrelace mi mano con la suya.

 _-Gracias por tus palabras, quiero que sepas que esto que estoy sintiendo es completamente nuevo para mí, eres no sólo la primer chica de la que me enamoro, también eres la primera persona en este mundo a quien he besado en toda mi vida-_ Sus palabras me sorprendieron, ¿cómo era posible que lo que ella me estaba diciendo era verdad?

 _-No te creo…-_ dije por inercia

- _No me interesa lo que pienses, porque es la verdad, estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí, llenan mi interior me hacen querer tenerte siempre cerca, "no entiendo cómo es posible si apenas y te vi hoy en la mañana por primera vez en mi vida", esto último es lo que piensas, pero yo ya te conocía-_ Sus palabras me traían cierto desconcierto, no la comprendía tanto cómo quería.

 _-Quiero creerte, pero tu conversación de hace unos instantes me hace dudar, además ¿cómo es eso de que ya me conocías?-_ Fue lo que dije, para salir de las dudas que me carcomían por dentro.

Se levantó y luego me ayudo a mí a hacer lo mismo, sólo para sentarnos y recargarnos en la pared, me recargué en su hombro.

Mi amante pelirrosa soltó - _Tenía un futuro prometedor en la música, entre a la universidad de Tokio, en la que estuviste tú, en una ocasión te vi tocar el piano en uno de los festivales, me cautivaste, pero jamás me pude acercar a ti porque todo se me vino abajo mis padres murieron, me quede a cargo de mi hermana de 10 años, afrontar las deudas de la familia por lo que tuve que dejar la escuela, volver a casa y ponerme a trabajar, vi mi sueño truncado, siempre esperé verte triunfar tus dotes artísticos daban para hacerte una cantante muy famosa y exitosa_ -

Sus palabras me cayeron como agua fría sobre la espalda, yo la recuerdo, era la diva de la universidad, todos y todas morían por una cita con ella, incluso yo, pero siempre me limite a mis estudios y ahora está aquí conmigo – _Te recuerdo, fuiste mi amor platónico de universidad, pero de pronto deje de escuchar hablar de ti supuse que te habías graduado, jamás pregunté nada de ti, para todos eras la diva, por ello nunca conocí tu nombre-_

 _-esa era mi intención, haber terminado mi carrera, pero como te digo jamás llegue a conseguirlo, la vida da muchas vueltas, por otro lado busqué quien eras, me aprendí tu nombre de memoria, por ello hoy supe que eras tú-_

 _-Parece una historia muy cliché, que nos encontráramos, pero no importa ahora estás aquí conmigo y yo contigo, además ni que lo digas, a lo más que llegué fue a ser la amante de un productor y preferí venir a donde pensé nadie me conocería, para salir de mi depresión-_

 _-Descuida yo no te criticaré de nada ni te lo echaré en cara todos hemos cometido errores además otro cosa que favoreció nuestro encuentro fue que si no hubiera sido por tu temperamento te hubiera hecho ir por otro lado esta mañana-_

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mucha tranquilidad y paz interior _-Gracias por tus palabras y tienes razón, siempre he sido algo testaruda entonces ¿vamos con tu hermana?- Me levanté rápidamente_

 _-No te la puedo presentar hasta que aceptes-_ Me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y se tocaba una mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

 _-¿aceptar que?-_ Me causo intriga saber él porque ponía de pronto un lado hasta cierto punto algo tímido.

La vi hincarse frente a mí.

 _-Hatsune Miku, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-_

Su proposición me tomó por sorpresa, pero desde el beso que me dio y lo que me hizo sentir hoy yo ya conocía la respuesta…

 _-Sí, te acepto en matrimonio Megurine Luka-_

Luka me colocó una tuerca en mi dedo anular y no pude evitar soltar una risilla

Se sonrojó un poco - _Lamento que no sea un anillo, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad_ -

Segura de mi misma y viendo con orgullo y amor su regalo le dije -Descuida no me casare con el anillo, sino contigo- dicho esto la besé.

Salimos juntas de la escuela con las manos entrelazadas y me recargue contra su brazo

Mi alumna tenía razón, mi vida cambió a partir de ese día…


End file.
